A bailarina
by Misu Inuki
Summary: Sessshoumaru Taisho era um empresário ocupado. E apesar de ter muitas virtudes, paciência não era uma delas. Principalmente, quando o assunto era ter de cuidar das filhas gêmeas dos outros. Mas quando ele conhece a intrigante professora, de sorriso fácil, e belos olhos chocolate percebe que talvez, apenas talvez, bancar a babá não fosse tão ruim assim.
1. Formalidades

_**Notas da Autora:**_ _Olá!_

 _Entãooooooo, tive a ideia de escrever essa fanfic, quando ouvi a música Bailarina de Toquinho._

 _É curtinha e gostosa de ouvir._

 _Digitei com ela tocando no repeat mil vezes! kkkkk_

 _Espero que gostem!_

 _Boa leitura!_

 _ **_**_

 _ **"Um, dois, três e quatro  
Dobro a perna e dou um salto  
Viro e me viro ao revés  
E se eu cair conto até dez"**_

Eram seis horas e quatorze minutos, observou olhando impaciente o relógio de pulso.  
A música que vinha da pequena sala a sua frente indicava que a aula ainda estava longe de acabar. Cruzou os braços se perguntando porque raios estava ali plantado esperando a boa vontade da professora em liberar a turma, ao invés de abrir a porta e levar as gêmeas de uma vez.

Detestava esperar. Nunca tolerou um minuto que fosse de atraso dos seus funcionários, na empresa que herdara do pai. No entanto, lá estava o sério empresário Sesshoumaru, ainda de terno, esperando num corredor estreito a 19 minutos e 48 segundos pelas filhas dos outros. Nem mesmo eram suas parentes. Apesar de Aiko e Akemi lhe chamarem-contra sua vontade- de "tio Maru", a única ligação que tinham era que as duas eram afilhadas do seu meio-irmão mais novo. Convenientemente, é claro, quando os pais das crianças precisam de alguém para buscá-las na escolinha de balé, o inútil do padrinho estava do outro lado da cidade e só voltaria na manhã seguinte.  
Pensou seriamente em dizer que não era problema dele, quando Inuyasha lhe ligou no meio de uma reunião. Mas sabia que seu meio irmão só havia lhe pedido esse favor porque não tinha mesmo outra opção. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha tinham uma relação conturbada, evitavam se falar ao máximo. Preferiam até mesmo perder um dos braços a ter que pedir o que quer que fosse ao outro. E como desconfiava a situação era de fato emergencial.

Sango, a mãe das meninas, estava esperando mais uma criança. Só que desde o começo da gestação ela teve uma série de complicações, e naquele dia logo após deixar as crianças no curso de balé, ela passou muito mal e teve que ficar no hospital em observação. Miroku foi direto para lá e ligou tão nervoso para Inuyasha que nem ouviu quando ele respondeu que estava muito longe e não podia ir.

Sobrando para o "tio Maru" resolver tudo.

"Seis horas e quinze minutos."-confirmou olhando tanto para o relógio de pulso quanto no celular.

Se levantou subitamente, assustando os outros pais que também estavam esperando sentados nas cadeiras de plástico. Sua paciência tinha esgotado. Iria entrar naquela sala e vim de história. Mas quando estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, ouviu a professora num gritinho surpreso.

–Meu Deus! Passamos muito da hora, crianças!- o som da música parou como se ela tivesse desligado.- Vamos arrumar nossas mochilinhas? Vem Lucy, eu te ajudo a tirar a sapatilha.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta para sair do caminho. Poucos instantes depois, ela se abriu e em torno de dez de menininhas saíram da sala conversando e rindo alto. O homem rolou os olhos. "Como alguém podia perder a noção do tempo estando cercado de tantas crianças escandalosas?"-indagava. De fosse com ele, pensava, estaria contando os segundos para que elas fossem embora. Olhou para o grupo que saiu e não encontrou nenhuma das gêmeas entre elas.

–Então quando a gente dobra as perninhas assim, se chama demilié?- ele ouviu a voz de Akemi saindo da sala.

–Quase isso. -uma voz adulta, obviamente da professora corrigiu. -Se chama demi pliè.

–Por que no balé tudo tem um nome esquisito?- ele ouviu a sempre curiosa Aiko perguntar.

–Porque o balé surgiu lá na França,por isso,todos os passos tem nomes em francês. E como se o balé fosse um bebê que nasceu e cresceu na França então ele só fala francês...

O trio surgiu no corredor, cada uma das gêmeas segurando uma das mãos da professora.A primeira coisa que chamou atenção de Sesshoumaru foi o largo e autêntico sorriso no rosto da professora. Ela olhava para as meninas completamente imersa no assunto, que nem mesmo percebeu sua presença. Sua alegria era quase palpável, surpreendendo empresário, sempre frio e calculista, não conseguia entender como alguém podia ficar tão feliz com algo tão banal quanto estar cercada de meninas tagarelas. Aproveitando a distração da jovem instrutora, Sesshoumaru se permitiu observá-la mais atentamente. Ela era pequena, uma estrutura frágil e delgada, e olhando-a do alto de seus mais de um metro e noventa, a diferença ficava ainda mais ressaltada. Seu rosto combinava com o conjunto, traços quase infantis podiam ser notadas em suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas e seus grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

– Tio Maru! - as gêmeas exclamaram de repente, surpreendendo os dois adultos.

A professora dirigiu o olhar para frente, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos, sem desviar em seguida como normalmente as pessoas faziam. Sesshoumaru sabia ser intimidante. De fato, essa era uma característica natural, e que lhe era bem útil no sempre competitivo mundo de negócios. No entanto, a jovem não parecia nenhum pouco afetada. Olhava-o sob seus espessos cílios, e com o mesmo sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Boa noite! -ela cumprimentou com sua voz suave- Desculpe, não tinha visto o senhor aqui.

As meninas soltaram a mão da professora para agarrar, uma em cada perna de Sesshoumaru, que permaneceu impassível. Talvez mentalmente aos céus paciência.

–Akemi e Aiko parecem gostar muito do senhor.- a jovem riu, os braços finos cruzados no peito. - Ficaram comemorando a aula inteira quando falei que viria buscá-las.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. Conhecia bem aquelas duas, e sabia que esse amor todo era porque elas sabiam que tinha sempre uma boneca ou outro brinquedo novo esperando por elas caso se comportassem. Sim, ele comprava a obediência das meninas. E não se sentia nem um pouco envergonhado por isso. Afinal, todos saiam ganhando. Ele teria paz e sossego, e elas mais uma Barbie pra coleção.

–Sabia que iria buscá-las?-perguntou curioso, pois não havia se comunicado com a escola.

A professora balançou a cabeça confirmando.

–O senhor Miroku me ligou avisando que viria.

"Mas o Miroku não tinha pedido ao Inuyasha?"-pensou por um instante, mas deixou pra lá pois não importava.

–De qualquer forma...-Ele se lembrou que ainda não tinha se apresentado- Sou Taisho, como bem sabe. No entanto, ainda não sei como chamar a senhora...

Ela piscou por alguns segundos, demorando para processar a pergunta tão simples porém indireta. De certo, cercada por crianças muito pequenas, na maior parte do tempo, estava desacostumada a tamanha formalidade.

–Senhorita, na verdade. -ela riu e completou- Higurashi.

Ela estendeu uma das suas mãos para cumprimentar Sesshoumaru, que correspondeu o breve aperto de mãos com a firmeza que lhe era habitual. E assim se despediram.  
Quando estava saindo do estacionamento, viu a agora familiar silhueta da professorinha descendo a rua pelo lado oposto, pelo retrovisor do carro. Talvez, pensou com um meio sorriso nos lábios, bancar a babá não fosse tão ruim assim.

Exatas onze horas e vinte e sete minutos, Inuyasha apareceu no apartamento de Sesshoumaru.  
Ele tinha combinado de chegar às dez para pegar as meninas, mas pelo visto, pensou enquanto abria a porta, somente ele, Sesshoumaru, se importava com pontualidade.

Por sorte, Kaede, antiga cozinheira da família, tinha uma monumental paciência e disposição para sua idade, e também adorava crianças. Cuidou das duas como se fossem suas netas, e quando Inuyasha cruzou a sala encontrou o trio comendo maçãs picadas e contando histórias.

–Acho que ninguém sentiu minha falta... -Inuyasha comentou fingindo estar chateado.

–Tio Inuuuuuu! -as meninas gritaram e saíram tão afobadas da mesa, que derrubaram os potinhos de frutas da mesa.

–Já sabe que é você que vai limpar tudo, né Inuyasha?-Kaede alertou antes mesmo que Sesshoumaru se pronunciasse.

O rapaz já estava sentado no chão, rindo depois de ser "derrubado" pelas gêmeas.

–Eu sei, velha.

–Tenha mais respeito pela senhora Kaede.- o irmão mais velho repreendeu do outro lado do cômodo.

–Não tem problema, Sesshoumaru.-Kaede suspirou- Inuyasha é um caso perdido. Quantas vezes o finado Inu no Taisho, colocou ele de castigo quando era criança, por ter sido mal educado? Desisti desde a época que ele ainda usava fraldas.

Como resposta, Inuyasha fez uma careta pra ela, fazendo as meninas gargalharem.  
Sesshoumaru resolveu aceitar o conselho da senhora Kaede. Pelo jeito, os dois eram os únicos adultos da casa. Se sentou em sua poltrona, e abriu o jornal, ignorando as três "crianças" no meio do corredor.

–E então, pestinhas? -As menininhas diferentemente dos outros pareciam não se incomodar com a falta de educação do padrinho- Como foi a aula de vocês, ontem?

Akemi e Aiko riram uma para outra, como se dividissem uma piada que só elas entendiam.

–O que foi?- Inuyasha perguntou confuso.

–Fala a verdade, tio Inu- Akemi falou primeiro, os bracinhos na cintura e um sorriso travesso no rosto- Não é da aula que você quer saber.

–Não?

–Você quer saber da professora Higurashi!- Aiko acusou e as duas começaram a rodar em volta do envergonhado Inuyasha com um coro de "tá namorando, tá namorando"

Sesshoumaru levantou o rosto do jornal ao ouvir o nome familiar. Higurashi. Era esse o sobrenome da adorável professora de balé das gêmeas. Resolveu prestar atenção na conversa, subitamente interessado.

–Do-do que vocês estão falando suas pestes?-Inuyasha falou irritado. Mas o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado denunciava a verdade.

–Não somos bobas, tio Inu.- Akemi falou

–Sabemos que você só gosta de levar a gente no balé pra ver a professora Higurashi. Admita! você gosta dela!

–Se não fossem filhas do Miroku, eu ficaria assustado com tanta imaginação.

Inuyasha se levantou ajeitando dobras da roupas tentando mostrar indiferença. Mas não conseguia. Ao extremo oposto do meio irmão mais velho, Inuyasha era transparente como água com as suas emoções. Era ridiculamente fácil ver o que se passava em sua cabeça, e lá estava, estampado em sua testa tão grande que até mesmo Sesshoumaru de longe conseguia ver. Era simples, as meninas estavam certas. Inuyasha gostava da professora Higurashi. O que ele não conseguia entender, e que ficou se questionando o resto do dia, era o por quê que este fato lhe parecia tão desagradável. Por que ele, Sesshoumaru, se incomodava tanto com seu meio irmão estar interessado na bela professorinha, de mãos delicadas e sorriso constante?

***********************************************************

Era segunda feira, quatro e quarentena e seis da tarde. Deveria estar na sala de reuniões neste momento, no entanto ao contrário de estar sentado em sua cadeira confortável e acolchoada de diretor executivo, se encontrava esperando no mesmo banquinho de plástico da sexta anterior. Aquilo não era do seu feitio. De certo, as apresentações de Jaken eram chatas e demasiadamente floreadas, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para fugir de lá antes do fim da reunião. Tinha que admitir. A história de Inuyasha e Higurashi lhe incomodou muito mais do que deveria, e durante todo o final de semana se viu pensando em uma forma de tirar tudo a limpo o quanto antes. Então estava ali, esperando a mais de cinquenta e três minutos, a professorinha aparecer no corredor.

Ela parecia distraída, andando ao mesmo tempo que procurava alguma coisa na bolsa larga que carregava. Não percebeu mais uma vez, a presença do alto rapaz no corredor, trombando com ele. A bolsa escapou do ombro e caiu, espalhando ruidosamente o conteúdo no chão. Sesshoumaru quase sorriu. Era a oportunidade que precisava para puxar assunto.

–Desculpa, eu sou tão desastrada e...- a jovem olhou para frente e abriu um belo sorriso- Senhor Taisho!

–Posso te ajudar, Senhorita Higurashi? -ele apontou para a bagunça no chão.

–ahn? Ah! Claro!-A garota pareceu só então perceber o que tinha acontecido- Obrigada!

Incrível a quantidade de coisa que uma mulher consegue levar numa única bolsa. Dezenas de pequenos acessórios e bugingangas, que a jovem jogava de qualquer jeito na bolsa sem nem olhar direito. Deve ser por isso que ela não estava encontrando o que queria, Sesshoumaru pensou, enquanto agachados, recolhiam os objetos perdidos.

–Achei!- Higurashi ergueu pra cima um pequeno molho de chaves prateado, como se fosse um troféu.

Eles levantaram, e a professora abriu a sala, convidando-o a entrar.

A sala era como ele esperava, espelhos e barras horizontais de ocupando duas das quatro paredes, piso de madeira e uma pequena mesa com vários papéis coloridos, alguns CDs e controles remotos. Ao lado desta, uma cadeira de plástico, provavelmente muito pequena para Sesshoumaru, mas foi esta que a professora lhe indicou pra se sentar.

– Fico feliz que tenha aparecido. - A professora riu, e para seu contentamento, era vísivel que ela não diza isso apenas por educação. Em poucos instantes, era facil perceber que ela transparecia seus sentimentos, assim como Inuyasha fazia. Perceber que eles dividiam essa característica em comum, deixou Sesshoumaru um pouco menos contente.

Ela se rolou um grande bola de ginástica verde para frente do rapaz, e a fez de cadeira.

Obviamente, não era muito instável, e parecia que ela iria cair pra trás a qualquer momento.  
Mas Higurashi parecia não se preocupar, se equilibrando na ponta dos pés, e apoiando o corpo com as mãos nas laterais da bola.

–Na verdade, foi uma grande coincidência o senhor ter vindo, eu estava pensando no senhor... - Seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho e ela rapidamente se corrigiu- Quero dizer, não pensando no senhor, não que tenha alguma coisa errada em pensar no senhor, muito pelo ccontrário, eu que eu quero dizer é que estive pensando numa dúvida que queria tirar com o senhor. É isso!

A garota ficou tão exasperada falando tão rápido que foi difícil Sesshoumaru acompanhar.  
Mas ele só acenou, como se pedisse para que ela continuasse.

–Eu queria saber, se por algum acaso o senhor teria algum parente com o mesmo sobrenome que já tenha vindo aqui buscar a Akemi e a Aiko?

–Sim, meu meio irmão Inuyasha. -ele respondeu confuso. -Acredito que ele já tenha vindo aqui algumas vezes.

– Um que vive usando um casaco de moletom vermelho?

Quando ele balançou a cabeça concordando, a garota respirou aliviada, deixando Sseshoumaru ainda mais confuso.  
Mas antes que pudesse expressar sua pergunta, uma menina ruiva, com o cabelo preso em duas longas maria chiquinhas e usando um collant branco entrou na sala.

–Com licença. - Ela focou seus olhos verdes na jovem sentada- Sabe onde está a professora Higurashi? Não a encontrei na sala dela.

–Dá uma olhada na cafeteria no segundo andar. Ela deve estar por lá, a essa hora.

A garota murmurou um obrigada e tão rapido quanto entrou, sumiu da sala.

Sesshoumaru estava tão perdido que teve que verbalizar o que estava pensando.

–Mas a senhorita não é a professora Higurashi?

A garota olhou para o rapaz, levando alguns segundos para entender. Depois desatou a rir, riu tanto que desabou da bola em que estava sentada. Sesshoumaru se levantou e lhe estenteu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

–Desculpe. É que foi engraçado. -Ela ainda recuperava o fôlego - Resumindo, na verdade são duas professoras Higurashi.

–Duas?

– E dois senhores Taisho.- Ela continuou, voltando a rir.

–Desculpe, mas não estou acompanhando.

– Vamos do começo. Antes que o senhor pense que sou retardada. - ela mordeu os lábios para conter uma nova onda de risadas- Aqui, nessa escola, tem duas professoras com o mesmo sobrenome. Somos primas na verdade. Eu dou aulas para crianças e Kagome para adultos. Para evitar confusão, como essa de agora, ficou combinado que ela era a Higurashi e eu apenas Rin mesmo. Até porque nenhum dos meus alunos, me chamam pelo sobrenome. É muito formal, e eu gosto de estar próxima deles, sabe? Sou mais feliz com "tia Rin", do que com "professora Higurashi"

–Certo.- Sesshoumaru estava muito mais leve. Se haviam duas Higurashis, podia não ser esta que Inuyasha estava interresado. Precisava confirmar.

– E essa historia de confusão entre os Taisho?

– É que minha prima, me contou que um tal de Taisho, sempre aparecia na aula dela. No começo, ele tinha se confundido com o nome das professoras e estava procurando as gêmeas Houshi. Mas, ai, Kagome me disse, que ele continuou aparecendo por lá outras vezes. Sempre com alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Do tipo, "se ela tinha visto por ai a redinha de cabelo de Aiko", ou "se tinha encontrado uma lancheirinha perdida com o nome Akemi." Ela me perguntou esse final de semana, se eu o conhecia, pois queria conhece-lo. Mas como Inuyasha se apresentou para mim, na primeira vez só com o primeiro nome, não soube ligar a mesma pessoa. Então eu pensei...

–Que ela estava falando de mim.- Sesshoumaru completou.

Parecia tão claro, naquele momento. Mas ao invés de se sentir um idiota, Sesshoumaru só conseguia pensar que assim como ele, a professorinha também ficou incomodada com o fato da prima estar interessada no Taisho errado. E essa conclusão lhe agradou muitíssimo.

– Vamos começar do zero?- A garota lhe estendeu a mão.- Me chamo Rin Higurashi, mas pelo amor de Deus, é melhor me chamar só de Rin.

–Sesshoumaru Taisho.- eles apertaram as mãos, mas o rapaz continuou segurando a por um pouco mais de tempo- Prazer em conhece-la, Rin.

–O prazer é todo meu, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Uma batida na porta fez com que eles dessem automaticamente um passo pra trás.  
Eram os alunos de Rin, a aula dela já estava cinco minutos atrasada.  
Sesshoumaru ficou chocado ao ver que tinha ficado muito mais do que meia hora conversando com a professora. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo. Fato inédito para ele.

Quando já estava saindo pelo corredor ouviu a voz de Rin chamando-o novamente.

–Espera! - Ela perguntou segurando no batente na porta.- O que o senhor queria mesmo? Na confusão, acabei esquecendo de perguntar.

– Nada. Só queria saber se encontrou por ai perdido, uma das sapatilhas da Aiko.

Rin piscou algumas vezes, tentando lembrar, balançando a cabeça em negação.

–Mas...- ela completou- Apareça qualquer dia. Pode ser que eu encontre por aqui.

– Claro.

Sesshoumaru deu as costas para seguir o caminho de volta para casa.

É claro que voltaria, nem que tivesse que esconder de propósito uma das sapatinhas das gêmeas, e ter uma álibi, diferente das desculpas esfarrapadas do irmão.  
Durante todo o trajeto, se lembrava do belo sorriso da professorinha, sua voz suave falando seu nome.

É, Sesshoumaru descobrira que sem dúvida, bancar a babá não era nem de longe tão ruim quanto pensava.

 _ **"Depois essa Lenga-Lenga  
Toda recomeça  
Puxa vida, hora essa  
Vivo na ponta dos pés"**_

 _ **_**_

 _ **Nota da autora:**_ _E aeeee, gostaram? Quase infartei alguém com a história da Higurashi?_  
 _A intenção foi fazer uma pegadinha do malandro mesmo com vocês!_  
 _Vai ser uma fic curtinha, quatro capítulos para ser exata._  
 _Mas o que acharam deste?_

 _A opinião de vocês é muito importante, e faz o dia da escritora feliz! *-*_

 _Beijos e Borboletas azuis_


	2. Aleatoriedade dos eventos cotidianos

**_Notas da Autora:_**  
 _Oi pessoal!  
Muitíssimo obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior!  
Fiquei emocionada, é sério!  
Ai está para você com todo amor do mundo o próximo capítulo das "aventuras" de Sesshoumaru e Rin.  
Ou seria melhor "desventuras"? xD  
Espero que gostem!  
Nos vemos lá embaixo!_ ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _"Quando sou criança,_**

 ** _Viro orgulho da família_**

 ** _Giro em meia monta_**

 ** _Sob minhas sapatilhas"_**

Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia, ou melhor, aquela não era sua semana. Sesshoumaru nunca acreditou em bobagens como sorte ou azar, porém a série de desventuras nos últimos sete dias; especialmente nas últimas quatro horas e treze minutos, o faziam rever seus conceitos.

Afinal, qual era a probabilidade do carro dele novinho, comprado a menos de um mês simplesmente não dar a partida? Podia pensar que o irresponsável do Inuyasha tinha saído com o carro na noite anterior e deixado o rádio ligado, mas Sesshoumaru não era louco de deixar as chaves à vista do meio-irmão, sendo assim essa ideia foi logo descartada.

Mas não acaba por aí. Seu mecânico de confiança, o eficiente Toutosai, subitamente resolveu tirar férias nas Bahamas. Sem avisar a ninguém, apenas pegou um avião e foi. Mandando a Sesshoumaru naquela manhã que ele tentou procurá-lo, uma "lembrança" muito atrevida: uma foto do velho Toutosai usando nada além de uma sunga de praia, deixando a enorme barriga à mostra, abraçando sorridente uma vaca caolha usando um colar de flores. Uma imagem tenebrosa e sem a menor lógica que assombraria seus pesadelos por semanas, e o fez perder totalmente a vontade de continuar tomando seu café da manhã.

Então, neste momento, lá estava ele no meio da calçada, olhando desanimado os carros passando apressados. Tinha ligado para um táxi, mas como a maldição daquele dia parecia não ter fim, o motorista por demais "alegrinho" acabou batendo no carro da frente, terminando a corrida do Sesshoumaru muito antes da metade do caminho.

Talvez, pensava, fosse um aviso divino o seu despertador não ter tocando naquela manhã. Um sinal para que ele, Sesshoumaru simplesmente não levantasse da cama. Mas não podia se der ao luxo de faltar ao trabalho. O dois dias em que sairá mais cedo para resolver os problemas da gêmeas e a confusão dos Taishos, o imprestável do Jaken, numa falsa esperança de mostrar serviço e agradar o chefe, aprovou uma série de projetos ridículos que fugiam totalmente da filosofia da empresa e estavam dando uma enorme dor de cabeça para serem desfeitos. Por causa disso, não deixava mais ninguém piscar sem que ele mesmo verificasse e autorizasse por escrito. Essa decisão lhe parecera lógica a princípio, mas a obrigação cada vez maior na empresa, tornara inviável um novo encontro com a professorinha. Rin. Um nome bem curto quando comparado com o dele mesmo, Sesshoumaru. Mas ao mesmo tempo combinava perfeitamente com aura doce e gentil que ela emanava. Sim, não poderia pensar em um nome melhor para aquele rosto delicado. Se perguntava o que ela estava fazendo naquele momento.

De certo, bem diferente do que ele, a mercê de alguma brincadeira de mau gosto divina.

Olhou para o relógio no pulso, eram dez horas e quarenta e seis minutos, e se não conseguisse arrumar um outro táxi nos próximos dez minutos, chegaria atrasado na reunião que ele mesmo marcara com os fornecedores. Isso é claro, sem contar com trânsito ou com outros "acidentes". Não que acreditasse que isso fosse possível, pensava. Como poderia ficar pior do que estava?

Mas estava errado. Uma lição que levaria para vida: SEMPRE dava para piorar.

Um táxi apareceu na pista do meio, da larga avenida em que estava em frente. Sesshoumaru esticou o braço, mas o carro não diminuiu a velocidade, ou ligou a seta, indicando que iria parar. Sesshoumaru balançou o braço mais uma vez, irritado. Era impossível o motorista não o ter visto, alto do jeito que ele era. Mais uma vez o táxi continuou como se ele fosse invisível.

Ainda encarando o motorista, Sesshoumaru andou alguns metros em direção ao semáforo. Tanto por não poder esperar mais, quanto por um certo orgulho, o rapaz não iria perder esse carro. Como esperava, o sinal ficou vermelho e o táxi teve que parar, assim como os outros carros. Sesshoumaru colocou o pé para fora da calçada, mas não chegou a terminar o curto trajeto até a porta do carona. Pois quando menos esperava, foi atropelado.

Não, não era uma moto, ou um carro. Nem mesmo uma bicicleta. Algo indefinido, vindo em alta velocidade na direção opostas aos veículos, bateu com tudo nas costas de Sesshoumaru fazendo cair de cara na calçada. O empresário se levantou chocado, o rosto meio sujo de cimento. O impacto nem tinha sido tão forte, só havia caído por ter sido pego desprevenido, mas sentia algo molhado e quente nas costas. Olhou para trás para tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. E espantado descobriu que o que o atingira, uma mulher, ainda estava caída no chão, o cabelo cobrindo o rosto numa cortina escura e um copo completamente destruído, provavelmente o que tinha sujado seu paletó, ainda estava na sua mão.

Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou ao lado da jovem para ver se ela estava bem. E para sua supresa, por trás das mexas compridas e castanhas, reconheceu o belo par de olhos chocolate.

Rin aceitou a mão do rapaz para se sentar.

\- Mil desculpas por ter batido no senhor...- a garota finalmente olhou para o rapaz e exclamou supresa- Sesshoumaru!

Rapidamente, largou o copo que estava segurando e tentou arrumar o cabelo caótico. Só para se arrepender em seguida, ao ver alguns fios grudarem nos seus dedos melados.

-Meu chocolate quente... -ela suspirou tristemente olhando para os pedaços retorcidos de plástico como ele tivesse vida- Tinha tomado nenhum gole. Parecia tão gostoso.

-Sinto muito.-Sesshoumaru comentou, apesar dele mesmo ser a verdadeira vítima da história.

Anotou mentalmente o nome na embalagem do copinho. Já tinha um lugar, e uma desculpa para chamá-la para sair ocasionalmente. Sesshoumaru ofereceu um lenço de tecido que ele tinha no bolso, para que ela limpasse a mão. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso. Buzinas indicavam que o sinal tinha ficado verde novamente, e o taxista que parecia finalmente ter notado o rapaz, foi obrigado pelos outros carros a seguir em frente. Mas Sesshoumaru nem prestou atenção nisso, tão distraído que estava com professorinha. Os dois se levantaram, ajeitando as roupas amassadas e empoeiradas. O rapaz tirou o terno cinza chumbo, e como suspeitava uma enorme mancha marrom tornando-o inutilizável.

-Ai, fui eu que fiz isso?-Rin exclamou ao vê-lo dobrar a peça manchada e colocar em cima da maleta de couro.- Me desculpa!

-Tudo bem, acontece.

E estava mesmo. Supreendentemente, ele não estava irritado ou zangado. Mesmo aquele sendo seu paleto de corte italiano feito sob medida favorito. Provavelmente ele não manteria a classe se fosse qualquer outra pessoa senão a Rin. Sinceramente, achava impossível alguém conseguir se irritar com aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes.

-Deixa que eu levo para lavar.- ela esticou as pequenas mãos para pegar a peça.

-Não precisa, é sério.-Ele falou inutilmente, pois ela já tinha puxado para si.

-Faço questão. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer depois dessa burrada.

Sesshoumaru pensou um pouco e concordou por dois motivos. Primeiramente, apesar de conhecer a jovem a pouco mais de uma semana era fácil perceber pelo jeito que ela apertava o terno dobrado contra o peito, que ela não iria desistir da ideia. E segundo, que o fez esboçar um quase imperceptível sorriso, é que assim ele teria um motivo mais concreto para visitá-la na escola, sem precisar ter que dar um sumiço nas sapatilhas da Aiko.

-Então, onde você estava indo com tanta pressa?- Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto caminhavam na direção oposta à que ele mesmo deveria ir.

\- A escola de balé. Tenho uma turma agora de manhã e...

Ela parou subitamente com expressão assustada, então sem pedir licença, levantou o braço do rapaz em que estava o relógio de pulso para ver as horas.

-... E eu estou terrivelmente atrasada!- ela choramingou olhando desolada para a estrada.- Nem dá mais tempo para pegar o ônibus.

-Eu até te ofereceria uma carona, mas como vê, excepcionalmente hoje estou a pé. Podemos pegar um táxi juntos se a senhorita quiser.

-Vou acabar te atrasando...- ela falou ainda desanimada.

-Já estou praticamente atrasado. Eles sobreviverão alguns minutos sem mim.

Não deixava de ser verdade. Os funcionários continuariam vivos e intactos, mas ele não poderia dizer o mesmo da empresa com Jaken no comando da reunião que aconteceria em dez minutos.

-Tive uma ideia!- o rosto da garota se iluminou- Nós dois podemos chegar a tempo!

-Como? -Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha incrédulo. A não ser que a garota tirasse um jet back ou dragão alado de dentro da bolsa, era pouco provável que chegassem a tempo.

-Pegando o metrô! A estação fica logo ali, vamos chegar mais rápido do que se tivéssemos uma dragão alado de duas cabeças!

A garota o agarrou pela mão, e deixando nenhuma outra alternativa para Sesshoumaru a não ser continuar movendo os pés enquanto era arrastado pela determinada professorinha de ballet.

Rin tinha razão. A estação do metrô fica bem perto, e mesmo com pernas pequenas, a garota era bem rápida quando estava com pressa. Em um minuto já estavam comprando os bilhetes.

-Minha estação é um ponto antes da sua.-A garota comentou com a cara grudada ao pequeno mapa enquanto desciam as escadas rolantes.- Aqui diz que os metrôs chegam de dez em dez minutos. Temos que pegar o primeiro que aparecer.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça concordando. Em silêncio, se perguntava o que raios estava fazendo ali. Nunca tinha andado de metrô na vida. Não que tivesse alguma coisa contra o transporte público, até achava interessante por conta de todo o benefício ambiental com a diminuição de emissão de gás carbônico, e todo esse papo ecológico. Mas convenhamos, é muito difícil imaginar o quase aristocrático Sesshoumaru amassado junto com um bando de desconhecidos dentro daquela lata de sardinha móvel. Alheia a todo o conflito interno no jovem empresário, Rin agarrou sua mão e literalmente pulou dentro vagão, sem deixar-lhe outra alternativa a olhar desesperançoso as portas se fecharem atrás de si.

-Estranho... -a garota comentou um tanto desanimada-Essa hora não costuma ficar tão cheio assim.

Sesshoumaru olhou em volta. Era um pesadelo criando vida. Não tinha pessoas suadas e mal vestidas como esperava, porém estava tão cheio que não dava para dar um único passo. Não dava para ver as janelas e portas e isso deixava o rapaz ligeiramente incomodado. Algumas pessoas que se sentem desconfortáveis em lugares fechados chamam isso de claustrofobia. Mas não era o caso deste Sesshoumaru. Ele não tinha medo de nada, seria um completo absurdo pensar o contrário. Era apenas um leve desconforto, que naturalmente o ser humano sente quando não consegue encontrar uma saída. É uma reação biológica, é claro.

Sesshoumaru respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um instante. O vagão começou a se movimentar, e ele esticou uma das mãos com resignação para segurar num ferro que fica preso no teto. Então duas mãos receosas seguraram sua cintura por um instante, soltando em seguida. O rapaz voltou a abrir os olhos e encontrou Rin a pouquíssimo centímetros de distância dele. As maçãs de seu rosto estavam ruborizadas, os cabelos caindo de forma desordenada pelos ombros. Aquele conjunto adorável o fez esquecer por um instante que estava enclausurado num compartimento de metal se movimentando a uma velocidade provavelmente fatal.

-Desculpe- Ela murmurou ainda envergonhada- Mas eu não tenho onde me segurar... O senhor se importaria se...?

Era verdade. Para alguém como Sesshoumaru era fácil se apoiar em um dos "ferros" mais altos, mas para a pequena Rin isso era impossível. Os "ferros" mais baixos, colocados na vertical ou estavam distantes ou já tinham sido ocupados por pessoas igualmente baixas.

-Faça o que quiser, Rin- Sesshoumaru comentou com certa indiferença, no intuito de demostrar que não havia motivo para se envergonhar.

Ela sorriu em resposta, e enlaçou os braços na cintura do rapaz, como num estranho tipo de abraço. Sesshoumaru então pode voltar a fechar os olhos. O desconforto com o passar das estações foi desaparecendo. A princípio ele acreditou que era pelo fato de estarem cada vez mais perto do seu destino, mas quando Rin se despediu para descer apresada em sua estação ele percebeu que estava errado. A calma vinha de duas pequenas mãos em suas costas, e de um delicado perfume de lírios e frutas silvestres que ainda conseguia sentir em sua camisa.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios sem que ele notasse.

Somente a Rin para convencê-lo de que valeu a pena levantar da cama naquela manhã azarada.

Isso era loucura. Definitivamente os caóticos balanços do quase gagá Myoga, as reuniões de marketing com afetado Jackotsu que aprovava sem nem pensar duas vezes qualquer projeto do idiota do Inuyasha, tinham em conjunto acabado com sua sanidade. Porque outra razão estaria ele, Sesshoumaru, entrando num metrô por livre e espontânea vontade? De certo, o aquecimento global era ainda mais perigoso que os gráficos ilustravam nos jornais diários e seus pobres e sensíveis neurônios derreteram antes das calotas polares.

De qualquer forma, o real motivo que fazia Sesshoumaru deixar o carro recém concertado na garagem e estar descendo novamente aquelas malditas escadas rolantes rumo ao inferno sob trilhos, tinha nome e sobrenome. Rin Higurashi. Quase duas semanas inteiras tinham se passado desde que se despediram na estação. O trabalho mais uma vez não tinha lhe dado trégua e por um deslize imperdoável, Sesshoumaru não tinha perguntado número do seu celular, nem mesmo um email. A professora acabou entregando o paletó limpo pela mãe das gêmeas que ela ensinava ballet.  
Fato que lhe desagradou muitíssimo. Afinal, não só tinha perdido a perfeita desculpa para visita-la, como tinha que encarrar o olhar cheio de perguntas da nada discreta e fofoqueira Sango.

Os dias foram se passando e ele teve que chegar a esse ponto: Apelar para o destino.  
Confiar que a misteriosa força que governa a aleatoriedade dos eventos cotidianos, lhe daria uma ajudinha. Tinha lançado suas fichas, pegando o metro na mesma estação, na mesma hora.

Entrou determinado em um dos vagões, e reparou que dessa vez não estava tão cheio como outrora. Apesar de ter muitas pessoas em pé, dava para andar sem precisar derrubar alguém. Sesshoumaru olhou em volta desanimado. Nem sinal da pequena professora.  
De fato, pensava, essa tinha sido a ideia mais idiota que teve na vida. Era claro que ela não estava ali. Rin mesmo tinha comentado que costumava pegar ônibus para ir para a escola de ballet; o metro tinha sido uma exceção por conta do atraso.  
Mas quando se virava para descer na primeira estação, ouviu uma conversa vindo dos fundos da cabine.

-Muito obrigado por segurar nossas mochilas!

-Por nada! Mas tem como me avisar quando chegar na estação Honekui?

Sesshoumaru olhou em direção da voz familiar e quase riu. Escondida embaixo de pelo menos dez mochilas e bolsas diferentes, um par de pernas balançavam animadamente, pequenas demais para encostar no chão.

-Bom dia, Rin.- o rapaz falou ao se aproximar da montanha ambulante de acessórios.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru!- Ela sorriu com os olhos, pois a boca estava coberta por uma pasta estilo carteiro cheia de bottons de anime.

-Deixe-me adivinhar. A senhorita perdeu a hora de novo, resolveu pegar o metrô, achou uma vaga para ir sentada, no entanto um grupo de estudantes chegou e muito gentilmente, a senhorita ofereceu-se para segurar seus materias esquecendo-se do fato de que só possui dois braços?

A garota gargalhou, um som maravilhoso como um tintilar de sinos cortou o ar acima dos murmurinhos no vagão. Sesshoumaru gostou disso mais do que deveria.

-Pode se dizer que sim.- Rin admitiu- E o senhor? O que faz por aqui?

"Tentando a sorte para ver se te encontrava aqui. E não é que deu certo? Me lembre de passar num templo para agradecer minha boa fortuna"- Sesshoumaru pensou, mas respondei simplesmente:

\- Ir de metrô é mais rápido.

Ficaram conversando por alguns minutos, até que os estudantes tiveram que desenterrá-la debaixo das mochilas, pois sua estação se aproximava. Rin ajeitou os amassados de sua saia preta. Estava completamente pronta para a aula, usando um delicado collant rosa, e os cabelos bem presos num coque no topo da cabeça. Mas antes de se dirigirem a porta, a garota exclamou.

-Minha bolsa!

Não tinha nada no lugar que ela estava sentada, porém a professora reconheceu a grande bolsa tiracolo com flores de tecido e com os dizeres: Keep Calm and Be a Baillerina. Estava no braço de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

\- Com licença, senhora.- A garota começou.- Achou que essa bolsa é minha.

\- Está maluca, garota? - Ela olhou com desprezo brilhando nos seus olhos azuis- Essa bolsa é minha!

-Mas senhora, acredito que se confundiu.- A garota insistiu, sinceridade e inocência na mesma medida em cada sílaba.- Essa bolsa é minha, tem até um rasgadinho no canto, quando eu tropecei na rua na semana passada.

A mulher apenas agarrou mais a alça em resposta, decidida a ignorar os protestos da professora. Sesshoumaru decidiu então, interferir.

\- Se a bolsa é mesmo sua, porque não prova para todos nós? -as pessoas no vagão que murmuravam cada vez mais alto se silenciaram ao ouvi a voz grave do empresário.- Mostre seus documentos.

-Não sou obrigada a provar nada para cada maluca que me parece!- a mulher sibilou cada vez mais arrisca.

-Se não quer mostrar seus documentos. Porque não me diz algo que tem na bolsa, algo que possa mostrar para todos. A não ser, é claro, que a senhora prefira que saíamos os três rumo a delegacia mais próxima para resolvermos conforme a lei, esse terrível mau entendido.- Sesshoumaru pressionou, uma nota de sarcasmo suavizando a clara ameaça.

-Tem coisas de mulher, oras! - a mulher pressionou os lábios ao ver que a reposta não convencera. E depois de uma rápida olhada para Rin, que não passou desapercebido por Sesshoumaru ela concluiu. – Tem um par de sapatilhas de balé!

\- Como você sabe?- Rin comentou impressionada com a habilidade da "pilantra". Mas era um chute completamente obvio levando em consideração as vestimentas da professorinha.

\- Certo.- Sesshoumaru respondeu impassível. Tive uma ideia que iria acabar com os planos da oportunista- Poderia pegá-las por gentileza?

A mulher ao ver que nem ele, nem nenhuma das pessoas que observavam atentamente a confusão lhe davam outra escolha, ela abriu o zíper e pegou um par de sapatilhas de ponta cor de rosa.

\- Agora calce-as.

-O que?- a mulher exclamou chocada.

\- Se tudo que a senhora disse é verdade, as sapatilhas que estão na "sua" bolsa, vão caber perfeitamente em seus pés. Afinal, também é uma bailarina, não é?

-Isso é um absurdo!- a mulher se levantou irritada, com a intenção de sair do vagão na próxima estação- Não vou ficar aqui nem mais um minuto!

-Ah, mas você não vai sair daqui mesmo!- A estudante que tinha agradecido a Rin por ter segurado sua mochila falou.- Galera, cerca as portas! Não podemos deixar essa ladra sair!

O grupo de estudante se dividiu entre as seis portas do vagão, levando a sério a ordem do colega. Ou apenas se divertindo com a situação inusitada. É sempre difícil saber quando é brincadeira ou verdade vindo de um adolescente.

Rin se sentou no banco novamente, tirando seus próprios sapatos. A garota tinha um senso singular de justiça, e acreditava que se a mulher teria que passar pelo teste para provar sua legitimidade com a posse da bolsa, ela também o teria que fazê-lo.

A mulher olhou transtornada para o motim que se formava contra ela. Sesshoumaru não entendia o porquê de alguém furtar alguma coisa. Mas era perceptível que a mulher tentara se aproveitar da distração da professora, achando que ia levar a melhor e acabando por se enrolar em mentiras. As sapatilhas eram notavelmente muito menores que os seus pés, e tentar coloca-las assinaria seu atestado de "ladra".

Quando o vagão parou na estação Honekui, a mulher num surto, largou a bolsa e jogou as sapatilhas no chão. Então mais rápido do que se tivesse demônios do inferno mordendo seus calcanhares, ela driblou os estudantes e saiu instantes antes das portas de fecharem novamente.

Rin pegou a bolsa de volta, piscando em choque. A garota de cabelos muito curtos e que "liderava" o grupo deu cascudos nos dois meninos que estavam na portada em que a mulher saiu.

-Vocês são muito burros! Não conseguem fazer nada direito!

-A culpa não é minha se Ginta é lerdo como uma lesma!- O garoto usando um exótico moicano reclamou.

-Eu é que não tem culpa do Hagaku ser burro como uma porta! - o outro garoto reclamou em resposta e os dois começaram a discutir entre si.

-Deixa eles, Yuka. Nem adianta se estressar.- Uma garota de cabelos estilo Chanel aparou a "líder", junto com uma outra garota de cabelos cacheados.

Sesshoumaru, ignorando o alvoroço adolescente, pegou as pequenas sapatilhas do chão, enquanto Rin, distraída, verificava se estava faltando alguma coisa em sua bolsa. Uma ideia passou pela cabeça do rapaz ao ver seus pés ainda descalços. Aquela situação era de todo extraordinária, mas tinha um detalhe que lhe era familiar. Como se de repente, as forças que controlam as aleatoriedades dos eventos cotidianos o tivessem colocado dentro de um estranho conto de fadas moderno. Apesar de ser clichê, Sesshoumaru aceitou seu roteiro nessa história, e cumpriria seu papel de bom grado para garantir que seu final seria o mesmo daquele profetizado pelos irmãos Grimm.

Com cuidado, ele desamarrou a delicada fita de cetim. Então agachou-se, um dos joelhos servindo de apoio no chão. Rin encarou-o surpresa, seus olhos formando perfeitos círculos, e seu rosto tingido por uma adorável cor avermelhada.  
-Com sua permissão...?- Sesshoumaru indagou e ao vê-la balançar a cabeça num tímido acordo, ele colocou uma das sapatilhas em seu pé direito.

-Perfeito.- Ele constatou em voz alta, mesmo já sendo óbvio para todos os presentes de que aquele calçado pertencia a jovem.

Rin sorriu abertamente, o som de sinos novamente cortando o ar. Era fácil se distrair com o encanto da jovem. E provavelmente Sesshoumaru teria perdido a noção do tempo, se os estudantes não tivessem gritado um sonoro "AEEEEEEEE!", seguido de assobios e palmas.

-Ai que romântico!- a garota de cabelos cacheados suspirou.

\- Menina sortuda essa, hein! Quem dera eu com um gato desses!- Yuka pensou muito mais alto do que deveria.

\- Pera aí. Sapatinho, garota com os pés pequenos, uma mulher malvada... –Ginta coçou o queixo pensativo por instante, depois gritou animado- Acho que intendi a referência!

-Você e metade do planeta, Capitão Óbvio!-Hagaku rolou os olhos- É lerdo nas pernas e na cabeça!

-Não é Capitão obvio, é Capitão América, seu burro! E seu eu não falasse nada, você também não teria entendido!

Os dois continuaram discutindo quando Sesshoumaru e Rin desceram do metrô. Depois de muita insistência, a garota concordou em pegar um táxi com ele para fazer o caminho de volta, já que tinham se passado muitas estações das de ambos. O trajeto até a escolhinha foi demasiado curto na opinião do Sesshoumaru. Em poucos minutos de conversa, ou melhor, de quase um monologo da professorinha; que ao mesmo tempo anotava alguma coisa no caderno e falava sem perder o foco; eles já estavam em frente aos portões da academia de dança.

Antes de descer, Rin rasgou a folha em que escrevera durante a viagem e entregou o pequeno papel cuidadosamente dobrado para Sesshoumaru.

-Para o caso de você precisar de ajuda também, com alguma louca no metrô.- Rin comentou com um sorriso- Ou sei lá, precisar de uma "guia de transporte público".

-Claro.

O carro seguiu viagem, e só depois de ver a garota desaparecer dentro do prédio, Sesshoumaru abriu o pequeno retângulo de papel em suas mãos. Escrito com letras firmes e ligeiramente inclinadas, havia o nome e o telefone da professorinha. Seguido de uma curta mensagem que conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada do, sempre sério Sesshoumaru.

"Obs: O senhor acertou apenas em parte o porquê de eu estar naquele vagão hoje. A verdade é que desde aquele incidente na semana passada, eu tenho pegado metro na mesma hora e na mesma estação todos os dias, na esperança da gente se esbarrar de novo. Ideia mais idiota do mundo, eu sei, mas por sorte funcionou. Ai está o meu número para a gente parar de abusar do destino. Copos de chocolate quente e paletós cinzas agradecem."

Sesshoumaru salvou o número em seu celular, e guardou cuidadosamente o papel na sua pasta. Rin não precisaria se preocupar pois Sesshoumaru nunca foi de acreditar em besteiras como sorte, azar ou destino. Seja o que for que tenha lá encima, ele estava profundamente grato pelo empurrãozinho. Mas dali em diante, Sesshoumaru não seria mais um brinquedinho nas mãos da misteriosa aleatoriedade. Podia seguir com as próprias pernas. E dependendo dele, eles se encontrariam muito antes do que Rin esperava.

 ** _"Quando sou brinquedo_**

 ** _Me dão corda sem parar._**

 ** _Se a corda não acaba_**

 ** _Eu não paro de dançar_** _."_

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora 2** : E ai, gostaram? _  
_Meu irmão em off diz que em tenho uma cisma com Sesshoumaru e gosto de fazer ele sofrer nas minhas fics._  
 _Mandou até eu fazer uma análise, para saber se eu não estou projetando minha raiva sei lá, do Naraku, no "pobre coitado"._  
 _Eu acho que sou um anjo, vocês não concordam? *olhinhos brilhantes"_  
 _Nos vemos nos próximos capítulos!_

 _Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!_

 _Obs: Quem quiser dar uma olhada eu tenho outras fics/oneshots de Inuyasha. E só clicar no meu nome ai em cima e se divertir enquanto eu termino de escrever o próximo capítulo dessa... # **momentopropaganda** # **vaiquecola**_

 _Obs : Obrigado especial a **Renata Himura** , **Manu Higurashi** e **keith-chan** pelos comentários fofos no capítulo anterior. Espero que tenham gostado deste! *-*_


	3. As provações do Lorde Sesshoumaru part1

_**Notas da autora: E aeeeeeee!**_  
 _ **Demorei, né.**_  
 _ **Sim, eu demorei demais para postar esse capítulo e peço um milha de desculpas.**_  
 _ **Acho que o Sesshoumaru entrou em greve, e eu simplesmente fiquei bloqueada um tempão.**_  
 _ **MAAAAAAS, tenho algo que vai alegrar o coraçãozinho de vocês e (espero) vai me ajudar a ser perdoada...**_  
 _ **A fanfic ganhou mais um capítulo!**_  
 _ **Sim, ao invés de 4 serão 5 capítulos!^-^**_  
 _ **Mais novidades lá embaixo!**_  
 _ **Boa leitura!**_

* * *

 _ **"Sem querer esnobar  
Sei bem fazer um gran de car.  
E pra um bom salto acontecer  
Me abaixo num demi plie."**_

Finalmente, parecia que tudo na vida do Sesshoumaru estava dando certo.  
Os problemas na empresa foram solucionados da melhor maneira possível, seu carro estava funcionando maravilhosamente bem, nem encontrou com o cara de pau de seu irmão mais novo na sua cadeira, comendo seu croissant e sua geleia de damascos importada. Na verdade, não encontrou Inuyasha na sala de jantar, nem em lugar algum da casa, para sua infinita alegria.

Abriu a janela, contemplando a paz e a serenidade daquele seu primeiro dia de folga em semanas.  
Até o céu parecia estar mais azul e límpido, harmonizando com exatidão aquela sua manhã perfeita.

Enquanto saboreava seu café expresso fumegante, Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio pela trigésima segunda vez desde que levantara naquele dia. Eram dez e trinta e sete, exatamente cinco minutos passados desde a última vez que checara as horas.

Sim, apesar da típica tranquilidade que se encontrava em seu semblante, Sesshoumaru estava ansioso. Era altivo demais para demostrar algo do tipo até para si mesmo, mas a verdade era que não conseguia pensar em algo além da professorinha de balé. Nos últimos três dias desde que se encontraram, se via a todo momento discando os números do celular de Rin, apenas para cancelar antes do primeiro toque. Como o homem prático que era, simplesmente achava incabível ligar sem ter nada de importante a ser dito. Porém naquele dia ele tinha.

Estaria livre pelos próximos três dias, só bastava pegar o celular e casualmente convidar a jovem para um café. Ou quem sabe assistirem juntos uma boa peça de teatro seguido de um jantar num restaurante italiano? Milhares de opções se intervalavam em sua mente pragmática, mas qualquer uma delas dependiam dessa ligação.

Sesshoumaru hesitara antes pegar o celular na mesa. Se perguntava se a professora estaria em aula naquele momento, ou então estivesse dormindo. Afinal era uma manhã de Sábado, e as pessoas costumam acordar mais tarde nos finais de semana, com exceção, é claro, dele mesmo que acordava pontualmente as seis e meia todos os dias do ano.

Quando o relógio indicou exatas dez e quarenta, ele apertou o botão chamar.  
O telefone chamou lento demais, e ele foi contando mentalmente os toques.  
Uma, duas , três... Apenas na oitava chamada que ele foi atendido.  
Mas seu "Bom Dia" ficou preso na garganta ao ouvir uma voz sonolenta no outro lado da linha.

-Alô.

Uma voz...Masculina.

Tirou o celular do ouvido para olhar a tela.  
O número estava certo, o nome da professora na parte superior da tela mostrava que não havia nenhum engano.  
Então, pensava, porque raios um homem tinha atendido o celular da Rin?

-Alô?- a mesma voz repetiu.

Talvez, fosse um irmão ou mesmo um primo.  
De fato, pouco conhecia sobre a jovem, muito menos sobre sua família.  
A única parente que sabia que ela tinha era sua prima que também era professora de balé.  
Sesshoumaru tentava buscar justificativas, mas aos poucos uma vozinha no fundo da sua cabeça rebatia: "Ela nunca disse que tinha irmão, também nunca tinha dito que não tinha namorado..."

-VAI RESPONDER LOGO, OU QUER QUE EU DESLIGUE NA SUA CARA?!- a pessoa do outro lado gritou sem paciência.

Uma voz estridente e irritante, sofrível aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru.  
Em choque, o jovem reconheceu no mesmo instante quem era a única pessoa capaz de lhe dar nos nervos.

-INUYASHA?!- exclamou estarrecido.

-SESSHOUMARU?!- ele respondeu subitamente mais acordado.

Descobrira então porque o seu desprezível irmão mais novo não estava em casa roubando sua comida.  
Ele estava demasiadamente ocupado com a sua garota!  
Sesshoumaru contou até trinta mentalmente para tentar recuperar a razão, em vão.  
Pois a onda de raiva que o consumia, só o permitia imaginar as mais diversas formas de tortura para um dos seus poucos parentes vivos.

-Você tem dez segundos para me explicar o porquê de estar com o celular de Rin Higurashi.- ele sibilou com a voz ainda mais fria do que o normal.  
E era bom Inuyasha ter uma boa explicação, mesmo. Do contrário, iria descobrir o verdadeiro motivo de Sesshoumaru ter duas katanas emolduradas na parede da sala de estar.

Escutou um som indefinido no fundo, como se cobrisse a parte do microfone do celular com a mão. Sesshoumaru continuava sua contagem em voz alta, se perguntando se Kaede que amava jardinagem, teria uma pá para lhe emprestar. Afinal, a arma ele já tinha, e um álibi era fácil de conseguir.

\- Alguém ai?- uma voz feminina tirou a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que decidia se simularia um suicídio ou morte acidental no banheiro.

Não era a voz da Rin.  
O rapaz não sabia dizer se ficara aliviado ou ainda mais confuso com isso.

-Estou aqui.- respondeu simplesmente.

-Oi, eu sou Kagome Higurashi! –a garota se apresentou. Aparentemente era tão espirituosa quanto a prima.- Você deve ser o famoso Sesshoumaru Taisho, não é?

O rapaz nada disse, tentando economizar os ínfimos fios de paciência que lhe restavam.

\- Então... Acho que você queria falar com a minha prima, não é? - A jovem pigarreou quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.- Rin não está aqui no momento, ela acabou esquecendo o celular comigo ontem. Amo de paixão aquela menina, mas por Deus! Ela só não esquece a cabeça por que está grudada no pescoço!

A garota riu como se fosse amiga do Sesshoumaru a séculos, e não como se acabasse de o conhecer pelo telefone. A familiaridade era tamanha que, o rapaz não se surpreenderia se ela o chamasse de "cunhadinho".

-Onde ela está agora? – Perguntou rispidamente, tentando encurtar o assunto.

-Ela está no teatro Petitte Village.- a garota respondeu com a mesma naturalidade- Nossas turmas vão se apresentar lá esse ano, e como a classe dela vai ser a primeira, ela quis ir pessoalmente testar tudo hoje. Inclusive, se você for lá ver ela, poderia dar uma passadinha aqui na escola de balé? Não confio na minha priminha sem um celular. Sabe Deus em quantas encrencas essa garota consegue se meter!

Sesshoumaru sabia com propriedade que Kagome tinha razão, mas se absteve de concordar em voz alta. Agradeceu como de praxe, e sem se importar em fazer mais perguntas ou mesmo se despedir do irmão, desligou.

Em pouco mais de vinte minutos, Sessshoumaru estava entrando pelas portas de madeira do teatro Pettite Village, que contrastando com o nome era bem espaçoso e elegante. Não chegara nem a descer do carro quando passou pela escolinha de ballet, recebendo o aparelho das mãos de um Inuyasha mudo e apressado.

Em uma observação rápida, Sesshoumaru viu que o teatro deveria ter em torno de quinhentos assentos, todos acolchoados e cobertos por um tecido do mesmo tom de carmim das longas e grossas cortinas do palco. As paredes e assoalho em madeira clara e polida, davam um ar acolhedor, além de otimizar a acústica, concluiu ao ouvir suas passadas ecoando no ambiente.

Definitivamente, um lugar bonito e apropriado para uma apresentação de ballet.  
Isto é, na opinião de alguém como ele, completamente leigo e à parte desse mundo artístico.  
Rin estava parada no palco, suas mãos firmes na cintura olhando atentamente para detalhes que passariam despercebidos mesmo aos olhos observadores de Sesshoumaru.

Ele resolveu se sentar silenciosamente na plateia, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.  
Mais uma vez a garota não percebera sua presença, no entanto Sesshoumaru não questionou sua sina se aproveitando de sua distração para observa-la melhor.  
Estava se tornando difícil negar a inexplicável atração que sentia por aquela garota de estrutura delicada e sorriso fácil. Apesar de ser um homem experiente em muitos aspectos, aquele era um sentimento completamente novo.

Gostava do jeito que ela caminhava pelo palco, sonhadora. Seu sorriso brotava nos lábios, e mesmo estando a alguns metros de distância era possível ver seus olhos castanhos brilhando.  
Ela provavelmente imaginava seus alunos todos vestidos em seus tutus e collants dançando e se divertindo na apresentação final. Era visível o quanto ela amava o que fazia.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, ela se virou voltar para a coxia .Sesshoumaru por um momento, pensou que ela se preparava para sair, porém ela apenas ficou alguns segundos atrás da cortina e uma música suave tomou conta do ambiente.  
Enquanto tentava descobrir se era uma composição de Tchaikowski ou Mozard, Rin reapareceu no palco com passadas longas e ritmadas.

Ela tinha se livrado da calça jeans que usava, revelando que a delicada blusa de mangas de renda era na verdade um collant de ballet. As luzes da plateia estavam desligadas, e Sesshoumaru agradeceu mentalmente pela chance de apreciar a jovem sem ser descoberto.

Rin completamente alheia a presença de Sesshoumaru, sorria como uma criança aprontando uma travessura. Ela cruzou as pernas e esticou as mãos por cima da cabeça formando um arco.  
Seus pequenos pés em ponta sustentavam todo o peso de seu corpo, como se fosse uma pluma. Aliás, como Sesshoumaru pode reparar durante os próximos minutos Rin dançava como se estivesse sobre nuvens macias.

Era leve e alegre. Entre seus rodopios e saltos, a garota se transformava numa estrela.  
Uma fada que fugia de algum conto infantil e se materializava diante dos olhos incrédulos de Sesshoumaru. Uma princesa encantada, um pássaro de asas invisíveis. Todas as comparações e adjetivos pareciam não fazer justiça aquele belo espetáculo. Sesshoumaru permanecia sentado, incapaz de piscar, acompanhando com deleite cada movimento da jovem.

Um calor agradável brotava o peito do rapaz. Como a chama de uma vela, ou uma lareira acesa numa noite particularmente fria. O fogo que aquecia e confortava ao invés de queimar e destruir. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes em todos os anos de vida. Uma estranha vontade crescia a cada instante, um desejo que sobrepujava todas suas ambições.

Queria cuidar dela. Proteger seu frágil corpo de todos os males do mundo.  
Queria estar com ela, mas não apenas por um instante escondido em um teatro como fazia naquele momento.  
Queria ver aquele sorriso doce enquanto dança eternizado em seu rosto.  
E além de tudo isso, desejava secretamente que um dia ele mesmo fosse a razão por parte dessa alegria.

Sesshoumaru era prático o bastante para perceber quando era hora de entregar os pontos.  
Estava se apaixonando pela professorinha de ballet.

Sem nem desconfiar das novas descobertas de Sesshoumaru, Rin fez um último giro em seu próprio eixo e esticou as duas mãos para cima, parando como em sua posição inicial.  
Uma sala de palmas fez a garota dar um pequeno salto para trás assustada. Ela apertou os olhos para conseguir enxergar além do forte holofote. Sua expressão de surpresa deu lugar a um sorriso radiante quando ela conseguiu reconhecer o vulto que se aproximava a passos despreocupados do palco. Era como um conjunto de perolas alvas, que para seu orgulho brilhavam para ele.

-Senhor Sesshoumaru!- Ela exclamou animada dando uma pequena corrida para encontra-lo na beira do palco.- A quanto tempo está ai?

Sesshoumaru riu -ou melhor retorceu ligeiramente os lábios para cima- ao se deparar com a cena inusitada: Rin que estava de pé em cima do palco, tendo de se inclinar para falar com ele.  
A garota pareceu também se incomodar em não ser a baixinha da vez e se sentou sob as pernas dobradas. Agora eles estavam praticamente no mesmo nível, separados por poucos centímetros de distância. Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu com a súbita invasão de seu espaço pessoal, mas não se mexeu. Ousadia ou inocência, de todo modo sua atitude despreocupada lhe agradava.

Rin era autêntica. Sincera em palavras e gestos. Com os braços cruzados no peito ela insistiu:

-O senhor ainda não respondeu minha pergunta... A quanto tempo?

O leve levantar de lábios voltou a aparecer no rosto do rapaz.

-O suficiente.- disse apenas.

A garota não parecia envergonhada ou com raiva por ter sido observada dançando escondida. Deixou passar a resposta curta de Sesshoumaru, e perguntou como ele tinha encontrado ela ali. O rapaz descreveu resumidamente o que aconteceu pela manhã, excluindo propositalmente a confusão com o Inuyasha e lhe entregou o pequeno celular de modelo ultrapassado.

-Achei que tinha perdido ele na rua de novo!- a garota riu da própria distração- Mas acredito que o senhor não tenha vindo até aqui só para me trazer isso, certo?

-Tem razão. Na verdade, a minha ideia original seria sequestrá-la por hoje.-Rin ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa.- No entanto, vejo que está ocupada e...

-Não nesta manhã!- a garota se apressou para responder, seu rosto assumindo um tom róseo ao perceber que falara animada demais.- Digo, só tenho uma turma a partir das três e meia e por caso estou livre até lá... Mas só por acaso... E também não tenho nada para fazer amanhã...

Ela se embolava com as palavras, numa tentativa falha e engraçada de mostrar indiferença.  
A verdade estava estampada em seu rosto, e mesmo que ela tentasse disfarçar brincando com uma mecha que se soltou de seu coque, ela gostava de ficar perto de Sesshoumaru. E assim como ele, estava ansiosa por um encontro mais sério do que os constantes esbarrões pelo caminho. Sesshoumaru se perguntava se seu interesse também transparecia com tanta facilidade. Como o homem orgulhoso que era, mudou de assunto numa manobra rápida para não perder sua posse indiferente.

-A senhorita dança muito bem... Nunca pensou em ser uma bailarina profissional?

Rin corou com o elogio, e se mexeu desconfortável onde estava. Ainda enrolando nervosamente seu cabelo entre os dedos, a garota ficou alguns instantes pensativa antes de responder.

-Já cheguei a pensar nisso... Quando eu era bem pequena e tinha acabado de subir na minha primeira sapatilha de ponta.- Ela riu nostálgica, como se lembrasse de algum momento engraçado.- Me via como "prima ballerina" da companhia nacional, viajando o mundo com a mala cheia de tutus, collants e meias. Não era bem um sonho, era mais como um pensamento bobo de criança mesmo. Ficava mais ou menos na mesma categoria de astronauta, cientista maluca e princesa-fada-brilhante. E o senhor? Já quis ser alguma coisa diferente, ou já nasceu com terno e pastinha debaixo do braço?

A garota riu e para a surpresa de ambos, Sesshoumaru também o fez.

-É tão difícil assim me ver como uma pessoa normal? - o rapaz comentou como se estivesse profundamente ofendido.

Mas Rin não se abateu e respondeu no seu típico tom de menina travessa.

-Sinceramente, sim. O senhor é todo sério e caladão o tempo todo... Mas acho que bem lá no fundinho, bem mais bem escondido mesmo, embaixo de uma camada de adamantium e kriptonita... O senhor é um fofo.

O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Fofo?

-É, fofo. Fofo tipo algodão doce recém feito, tipo primeiro dia de neve, marshmallow, nuvem de verão, cupcake, ursinho de pelúcia, filhote de cachorrinho... Um grande e felpudo filhote de cachorrinho!

\- E como a senhorita chegou nesta... curiosa conclusão? - Ele cruzou os braços num esforço para não rir.

Ela voltou a mexer no cabelo, denunciando seu nervosismo. Mas Rin não desviava os olhos de Sesshoumaru em nenhum instante.

-Desde o começo, eu acho. O jeito que Aiko e Akemi abraçaram o senhor. Ou quando me deixou guia-lo no metro. Quando tivemos aquele problema com a louca o vagão, ou mesmo agora vindo até aqui só para me entregar o meu celular... O senhor é um verdadeiro lorde, em postura e caráter, desses que a gente só encontra em livros. Mas isso nem é o mais importante... Fingir bondade e gentiliza, infelizmente é muito fácil. Mas o senhor tem um coração verdadeiramente sensível e bondoso que me deixa cada vez mais encantada... -Rin parou de falar subitamente, seu rosto tão rubro quanto um tomate maduro quando percebia que mais uma vez que falara demais.

O rapaz sentiu o calor em ondas agradáveis em seu peito mais uma vez. Ouvira uma quase confissão, mas como diz o velho ditado " Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. "  
E sem esperar nem meio instante, Sesshoumaru delicadamente levantou o rosto da garota ainda envergonhada pelo queixo. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas não se afastou nenhum milímetro. Sua íris era de um castanho profundo e o rapaz se viu envolto em um oceano de chocolate derretido. Um sorriso torto se formou nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, ao ver refletido o mesmo desejo nos olhos da jovem. Se aproximou lentamente, a milímetros de seus lábios macios e róseos...

-SSSENHOR SSSESSSHOUMARU!

Rin deu um pulo para trás assustada. A voz estridente ainda ecoava nos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru.

Por que? Por que os céus estavam fazendo aquilo com ele? Era alguma espécie de teste?  
Poxa, justo ele, que tentava ser um cara legal, comprava biscoito das escoteiras e até já ajudou uma velhinha a atravessar a rua uma vez.  
Então por que raios tudo estava dando errado?!

-Sssenhor SSSesssshoumaru, que bom que eu encontrei o sssenhor...- a voz continuou totalmente alheio a onda de raiva assassina que emanava do jovem empresário.

-A empresa pegou fogo?- Sesshoumaru perguntou com sua voz tão fria que faria pinguins morrem de hipotermia.

-Não, ssnhenhor.- o homem respondeu ainda encarando as costas do chefe.

-O país entrou em guerra?

-Acho que não, sssenhor.

-O mundo está sendo destruído por uma chuva de meteoros?

-Não sssenhor. O céu está até bem bonito lá fora e ...

-ENTÃO POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ BROTOU DAS TREVAS, JAKEN?!

Sesshoumaru se virou quase espumando de raiva e o homem chamado Jaken, que já era bem baixinho se encolheu como um sapinho perto de um cachorro bravo. Nas suas mãos tremulas um smartphone moderno preto.

\- O-o-o-o sssenhor essssqueceu no trabalho.- Gaguejando mais do que o normal ele quase jogou o aparelho em cima do empresário.

Sesshoumaru girou o aparelho nas mãos algumas vezes. Segurava o celular com tanta força que parecia que iria quebrá-lo em pedacinhos, ou joga-lo na cara do Jaken. Provavelmente, faria os dois se um delicado par de mãos não segurasse seu braço por trás.

Olhou para o rosto sorridente de Rin e sentiu sua raiva dissolvendo-se como uma bola de sorvete no sol. Devolveu o smartphone para um Jaken confuso, tanto pelo fato de ainda estar vivo, quanto pelo fato de uma "jovenzinha" ter acalmado seu chefe com tanta facilidade.

-Eu uso esse smartphone apenas no trabalho, Jaken. Deixe ele no escritório, de propósito, pois não queria ser incomodado nesses meus três dias de folga, entendeu?

Jaken balançou a cabeça murmurando um milhão de desculpas.  
Quando se vira para ir embora, se perguntando quantos anos de vida lhe restavam depois desse evento traumático ouviu Sesshoumaru lhe chamar novamente.

-Sim, meu mestre?- respondeu ainda rezando mentalmente por sua alma.

-Obrigado por se preocupar.

Jaken abriu a boca em choque. Não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Nem mesmo o próprio Sesshoumaru acreditaria se estivesse em seu lugar. Se virou para ajudar Rin a descer do palco. Suas mão seguraram firmemente sua cintura delgada por um breve e prazeroso instante antes de seus pés tocarem o chão. Quando se virou para frente, Jaken ainda estava congelado no mesmo lugar.

-Pode ir para casa Jaken.- Ele respondeu tranquilo.- Descanse por hoje, está bem?

O homem concordou com o rosto ainda meio verde de medo e saiu do teatro tropeçando nos próprios pés.

Antes mesmo das portas se fecharem, Sesshoumaru se virou para a garota ao seu lado. Um dos seus braços ainda estava em suas costas e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios a garota subiu em ponta nas suas sapatilhas.

-Onde estávamos? –Ela perguntou enlaçando as mãos no pescoço do rapaz.

O rapaz com cuidado tirou uma mecha do seu rosto alvo colocando atrás de sua orelha, demorando no percurso para acariciar as maças do seu rosto, sua têmpora descendo para a linha do queixo. Tão linda... Sesshoumaru aproximou novamente, os lábios entreabertos a respiração de ambos suspensa...

 **"AY AYA AYA AY AYA"**

-Mas que...? – Sesshoumaru exclamou confuso.

 **"AYI AYIA"**

 **"WHERE'S MY SAMURAI?"**

Rin se encolheu ao ouvir a música alta e conhecida.

-É o meu celular- Ela respondeu culpada.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e soltou a garota que correu para pegar o aparelho tão afobada que o deixou cair três vezes antes de conseguir atender. O rapaz não prestou muita atenção nas respostas rápidas de Rin, se concentrando memoriar o jeito que ela segurava o celular, apoiando-o entre a bochecha e o pescoço para conseguir mexer os braços livremente. Rin era o tipo de pessoa que fala com as mãos e com o rosto. Extremo oposto dele mesmo, que se movia e falava o mínimo possível.

Sesshoumaru observou todo o tipo de emoção passar no semblante expressivo de Rin, até ela desligar com um muxoxo desanimado. Adiantando para Sesshoumaru a má noticia.

-Minha aula já vai começar... E eu estou atrasada.

-Eu levo você.

Rin suspirou mais uma vez, e balançou a cabeça negando.

-Kanna está aqui perto e se ofereceu para me dar uma carona... E me aconselhar sobre evitar "sair com responsáveis de alunos".

-Mas isso é ridículo! As gêmeas nem são minhas parentes e mesmo se fosse não é da conta de ninguém!

-Eu sei.- Rin suspirou.- Não é justo. Mas Kanna é minha amiga, e sabe que se alguma historinha mesmo não sendo verdadeira chegar nos ouvidos do dono da escola, estou na rua na hora.

Sesshoumaru a ajudou a subir no palco e ela foi até a coxia se vestir e pegar a bolsa.  
Mal a garota voltou usando seu par de calça jeans clara, e sua grande bolsa-mensageiro rosa, uma buzina de carro foi ouvida pela porta entreaberta. Era a carona de Rin.

Ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas e saiu correndo em direção a saída.  
Sesshoumaru deu uma última olhada no palco, decidido a esperar alguns minutos antes de sair, com o intuito de não prejudicar a Rin ao serem vistos juntos.

Então, sentiu alguma coisa tocar o seu ombro de leve.  
Sesshoumaru se virou para olhar e foi surpreendido por um par de lábios macios nos seus.  
Antes que pudesse reagir ou mesmo retribuir o beijo, Rin sairia em disparada em direção da porta. Deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com som de sua risada ecoando como sinos no teatro vazio.

* * *

 _ **Notas da Autora :**_  
 _ **Gostaram? *-***_  
 _ **Espero que sim!**_  
 _ **Muito obrigada pelos reviews lindos no capítulo anterior, fiquei relendo várias vezes enquanto escrevia!**_

 _ **Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!**_

 _ **Obs: O toque do celular da Rin é uma música muito velha chamada Butterfly da banda .**_  
 _ **(Músicaquealiáseuadoro)**_


End file.
